


Count on Me

by icequeen57



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Family, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, Implied Sub Drop, Julie is Reggie's sister, M/M, Making Out, Multi, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, himbos, hot and heavy, protective Alex, they are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: Reggie has always lived for others. He lived for what he could do for others. Reggie really thought that would end when he died. So when some guy cant take no for an answer, Reggie does something he'd never done before, Reggie decked him. Then proceeded to freak out. But Reggie has the band, he has Julie, and he had Alex and Luke. as long as he has them, he'll be fine.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 512
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Count on Me

Reggie couldn’t remember where he was. All he knew was that he was warm. That was strange. Ever since he was a kid, Reggie had a hard time staying warm. It was a big reason he almost always had his leather jacket with him and his flannel. He always envied Luke for that. Luke was always hot; he was like a space heater. 

The next thing Reggie realized was there was someone behind him. Reggie couldn’t remember who would be in bed with him. Sure, Reggie had fallen asleep with the guys before, but never like this. Reggie breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was still wearing his clothes. It’s not that he was opposed to something happening, but he’d have liked to remember it, and with who. 

Then Reggie realized that there were too many hands. There was one on his waist, one around his stomach, and one on his back. Now Reggie knew he wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but after he confirmed that none of those hands were his, he came to the conclusion that there were at least two people. 

Reggie opened his eyes. 

He was greeted with pale skin and a pink hoodie. His head was buried into Alex’s shoulder. Reggie couldn’t tell if Alex was awake, nor could he remember how he ended up sandwiched in bed with Alex and the person who was behind him. However, if Alex was in front of him, Reggie had a good idea of who the other person was.

Parts of last night started to rush to Reggie’s head. He remembered the gig, some club downtown that Reggie couldn’t remember the name of, he remembered the high that came with performing, and he remembered popping off the stage with Alex and Luke. They were all laughing and buzzing with excitement. 

They decided they were gonna mingle a little, it’s not like anyone could see them, unless they wanted them to, so why the hell not. Luke gravitated towards Julie and Alex gravitated backstage. Reggie went into the crowd, he remembered when he was alive after a gig, he would bask in the people saying his name. He liked it when people would remember he was there. It earned him a playboy reputation, but he could deal with that if the result was recognition.

Reggie was wandering through the crowd when he felt something grab his arm. It startled Reggie, seeing as he wasn’t trying to be seen. Reggie snapped from looking at the hand that was on his arm to the guys face. Reggie didn’t recognize the guy, but he didn’t like the look on the guys face. It was like he caught Reggie in his trap. 

“Hey, baby. Why don’t you come with me, and I’ll show you a good time?”

Now Reggie wasn’t unfamiliar with this kind of behavior, when they were alive, a lot of people were eager to sleep with a band member. It was almost like it was an accomplishment for them. Reggie never did, it didn’t feel right to him. Reggie played in the band to make music, to feel a connection, not to get with anyone. 

That was another development. Ever since coming to 2020, Reggie had realized a lot of things had changed for those who were not straight. It was a very emotional day, that involved Reggie, Julie, and Flynn in Julie’s room crying around Julie’s laptop. Well, okay, so only Reggie was crying, but this was big for him. It was the day he learned what Bisexuality was, and that he wasn't alone.

Back to the matter at hand. Reggie tried to pull away from the guy. “Hey, dude, I'm flattered really, but I have to say no.”

The guy didn’t like that. He tightened his hand on Reggie’s arm “Baby don’t be like that.” Now the guys other hand had gone to Reggie’s hip, and Reggie was sure it was going to leave a bruise. Could ghosts even bruise? 

Reggie didn’t have time to ponder this for long, because not two seconds later, the asshole was kissing Reggie. Reggie froze. This had also happened before, but it had normally been girls, and the one time it was the manager for a club Luke really wanted to play at. Reggie didn’t ever think he’d get the taste out of his mouth. He never told Luke, but the smile of Luke’s face was worth it. 

When he was alive, Reggie felt like he wasn’t allowed to say no, he thought it would hurt the band. It would have broken his heart if the band suffered because he was a little uncomfortable. 

Now however, Reggie was dead. Not only was he dead, but the mass of people around him couldn't see him, and Reggie was pissed that his good night was being ruined. So, Reggie did the only thing he could think of, he pulled back, punched the guy in the face and stormed off. Well he tried to storm off, he ended up running straight into Alex. 

Alex lost track of Reggie after the show. Alex was riding a high just like everyone else, but he needed a moment for himself. Playing a show like this was exhausting, and at heart, Alex was an anxiety ridden soft boy. After a few minutes alone to catch his breath, Alex rejoined the crowd. He saw Luke standing next to Julie as she talked to her dad, and the club manager, but he didn’t see Reggie. It wasn’t that unusual; Reggie liked to be in the masses after a show. He liked to watch people in their element. Despite being a ball of energy, Reggie liked to see people in their truest form, he’d people watch for hours if they let him. 

Alex asked him once why he did that, Reggie got embarrassed, and said something like “It’s interesting to imagine what their lives are like. That their lives are just as complicated as ours are. It helps me put things in perspective.” Alex didn’t really get it, but it helped Reggie deal with his life, so he didn't stop him. 

Alex finally found Reggie in the crowd just in time to see the guy grab Reggie’s hip. Reggie looked really uncomfortable, and it made Alex’s blood boil. How dare someone touch his Reggie. Alex would deal with calling him “his Reggie” later. For now, Alex was on the move before he knew what was happening. He lost them for a second, but when he saw them again, the piece of shit was kissing Reggie. Alex moved even faster, still forgetting that he didn’t have to weave between the people, that he could just pass through them, or that he could basically teleport. 

Alex was right on them, about to do something drastic, when he saw Reggie rear back and sock the despicable human in the face. Alex had never felt prouder. Reggie was never the type to fight, especially not for himself. Because of that, Alex and Luke had taken to be very protective of their Reggie. Alex would deal with his possessiveness of Reggie later, when they were all safe back at the studio. 

Alex didn’t think and just took Reggie’s hand and popped them into the little area they were given. Luke was there, but Julie wasn’t. Reggie took a couple steps back from Alex and was breathing heavily. Alex could tell it was the beginnings of a panic attack. 

Reggie felt like he couldn’t breathe, first there was the guy, then someone else teleported him somewhere. Reggie didn’t know what was going on and he was scared. He felt his knees growing unsteady. Reggie looked around the room he’d been brought to. Well it wasn’t really a room, more of a closed off area backstage, that was sectioned off by a curtain. He could distantly hear someone saying his name. Reggie looked up and saw both Luke and Alex about a foot or two in front of him. 

Luke had no idea what was going on. Julie had just walked out of the room to give something to her dad, and the next thing he knows, Alex and Reggie are popping into the room. Now this wouldn’t be unusual, but Reggie looked like he was about to pass out. “What’s going on,” Luke was a little softer than he normally was, but he couldn’t keep the urgency out of his voice. Alex didn’t say anything, but Luke doubted Alex was paying any attention to him. Luke turned to Reggie and took a step forward. “Reggie, hey man, can you hear me?”

Reggie didn’t respond immediately, but he did eventually look up. Reggie’s shoulders sagged once he realized that he was with Luke and Alex. He was, however, still having a hard time breathing. Luke went up to Reggie, “Reggie, you have to breathe. Hey, do what I do,” Luke breathes in exaggeratedly deeply and out slowly. Luke was fairly good at this part; he’d had to talk Alex down before. 

Alex came up beside Reggie and looked at him softly. “Hey Reg, can I hold your hand?” Reggie nodded vigorously and made grabby hands for Alex. As he did this, Reggie also grabbed the front of Luke’s shirt. He needed them close right now. 

At some point, Julie came back and saw them in a mass. Reggie saw her and said, “Can you come here?” Reggie’s voice was steadier than he felt, but he could tell Julie knew he needed this. 

Eventually they were told they had to leave, so the boys popped home and Ray drove Julie home. The boys were in a tangled mess when she got to the studio. She didn’t know what happened in the fifteen minutes between the show ending and finding Reggie in a panic. She knew he would tell when he was ready, but it hurt her to see him like this. She hated not being able to help him, to make him not upset anymore. He was good at pretending he was ok, she was learning, so this must have been something. 

She stood in the doorway, looking at them. Then she noticed Reggie looking back at her. 

“Hey,” Reggie said softly. His voice was groggy, he sounded exhausted. 

“Hey.”

They were silent for a moment. Luke was against Reggie, his hand was in Reggie’s lap, and Alex’s head was on Reggie’s shoulder. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Couldn’t.”

“Oh.”

Again with the silence. Julie didn’t like not knowing what to say. She was floundering. Yes, they’d become closer, but she didn’t know him like the other boys did. It was like she was on the outside looking in.

“You know we love you, right?”

Julie stared at him. “What?”

“I know that look. Like you desperately want to be a part of something, but there’s nothing you can do to fix it.” Reggie looked down at his hand that was running through Luke’s hair. “Like you’re the extra part in the engine.” He looked at her, “I need you to know that we love you. I love you. You are my sister, and you always will be.”

God, she thought, she really didn’t want to start crying. “I know.” She did now. 

Still staring at her like he was looking into her soul, he smiled. “Good.” He extracted himself from the puppy pile and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. It was nice. He pulled back a little and kissed her forehead. They both startled when they heard Alex snore suddenly. They looked at each other and laughed a little. 

“Hear, let me walk you to your room.” Despite her protests, he was already out the door. She sighed and smiled. She hurried after him, much to his enjoyment. 

“Oh hermana,” Reggie laughed, pronouncing the h.

“That wasn’t even close, but you get points for knowing the right word.” She reached up to ruffle his hair.

“Oh really,” they laughed all the way up to her room. Julie changed in the bathroom, and left Reggie in her room with a mild “don’t touch anything.” When she came back, he was sitting on her bed. She sat beside him. 

“You don’t have to answer me, but I want an honest answer,” she paused, and he nodded his head, “are you ok?”

He looked at his hands in his lap, “I don’t know, but I’m better than I was.” He nudged her “Besides, you're my _little_ sister, shouldn’t I be the one worrying about you?”

“Family doesn’t depend on age, neither does me caring about you. We all need someone sometimes.” 

“Truer words have never been spoken.” 

They sat like that for a while, until Julie started to nod off, then Reggie made her lay down. 

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?”

“Sure.”

He sat on the edge of her bed, softly humming whatever tune was running through his head, and she was asleep in minutes. He smiled. She was so young; she had her whole life ahead of her. He wasn’t gonna let what happened to them happen to her. He made that promise to himself then and there. 

Reggie left and went back to the studio. He saw that Alex and Luke had both not moved, still dead to the world. Reggie moved up to the loft where an air mattress had been put for them. He thought about waking them up, and decided not to, they looked too peaceful. Plus, it gave Reggie a moment to think. 

Reggie knew he overreacted, he shouldn’t have had a freak out over punching that guy, or about the kiss, but Reggie was tired. That guy just wanted a quick fuck, and he didn’t care about what he had to do to get it. Reggie could feel where he grabbed him. Reggie took off his flannel, trying to see the extent of the marks. Yup those were bruises. Reggie thought he was going to be sick. He started to cry. Reggie knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he felt like it was his fault. 

Reggie took his flannel and folded it into a ball. Reggie liked being able to hold on to something when he slept. Luke and Alex said he was like an octopus. The thought made him laugh a little. They were right there, but so far away. Reggie couldn't bring himself to get them. They had put up with him enough for today. 

Reggie fell asleep with his face buried in his flannel, surrounded by so many blankets, yet still cold. 

* * *

Alex woke up with a crick in his neck. One would think that after dying they wouldn't have to deal with random aches and pains any more. They were very wrong. It took Alex a second a moment to recognize the studio, and to see Luke on the couch with him. 

Alex was more awake now, where was Reggie? Alex could hear a shuffle up in the loft and he calmed slightly. Was that Reggie, why wasn't he with them, why did he go alone? Alex got up off the couch and went up to the loft. He realized that Reggie might have wanted to be alone, but he had to check. His mind was already going through the worst-case scenarios, and it would drive Alex crazy if he didn't. 

Alex was going to be quick, just a peek and then he was gone. Alex poked his head up in time to see Reggie shifting around. A nightmare. It wasn't the first time he’s seen Reggie having a nightmare, but it was the first time in a while. Alex heaved himself all the way up into the loft, and for a moment just watched Reggie. 

Reggie was only in a tank top; one Alex was sure belonged to Luke. Then Alex noticed the bruises. Handprints on Reggie’s pail skin looked wrong. Alex could feel himself getting angry. How could someone do this? How could someone hurt Reggie like this? Then Alex noticed Reggie’s knuckles. Specifically, the hand he used to punch the guy in the face. 

Oh, Alex remembered that. He was filled with pride once again. He had never seen Reggie in a fight before, Reggie wasn't the type. Alex could remember one time, he’d gone to Reggie’s house for something or another, and when he went to the front door, he could hear yelling. Not just yelling, but someone was throwing things. What was going on? Alex backed up, thinking he had the wrong house when he noticed Reggie climbing out of a window on the side of the house. It was definitely not the first time he’d done that. Alex knew Reggie’s parents fought a lot, but he didn’t think it was this bad. From then on, Alex watched Reggie, watched him try not to react to loud noises, watched the way he always looked for an exit, watched him not fight back when the older kids at school picked on him. Luke noticed it too. From then on there was a silent agreement that they would do what they needed to do to make sure Reggie was ok. 

Then Alex fell into, well whatever they were, with Luke. Alex knows he loves Luke, and he knows Luke loves him, but what kind of love. Familial, romantic, platonic? Alex was afraid to ask. Alex knew he loved Reggie too. And he also knew Luke loved Reggie. They came to an agreement, when they were alive, that they would tell Reggie. Tell him everything. They were gonna tell him how they felt, that they loved him, that they loved each other, everything. They were gonna tell him after they played at the Orpheum. It was going to be the night that changed everything. 

Then they died. 

Then he cried for 25 years. 

Then everything went to hell. The only consultation was that they were all together. Even if his relationship with Luke was falling apart just a little. They still loved each other, they always will, but the stuff in between is a little up in the air. One thing Alex was sure of, was that he loved Reggie, and that it hurt his soul that Reggie was hurt. 

Alex shuffled beside Reggie, who was still tossing and turning. “Reggie,” Alex whispered. Reggie was still in distress, but otherwise didn't react. “Reggie,” a little louder this time, but still nothing. Alex leaned on the mattress, to get a little closer, when Reggie grabbed his arm. Alex froze for a second. 

“Stay?” It was muddled and groggy, and Alex could barely make it out. Then Alex felt the hand move up his arm and to his chest. Reggie held on to the front of Alex’s hoodie, and Alex knew then that he was not leaving Reggie. Alex shifted so he was in bed next to Reggie. 

It was at that moment that Alex had noticed that Luke was standing in the opening in the floor. Alex was unsurprised to see him pouting. 

Luke woke up a few minutes after Alex had, just in time to see him shuffle up the ladder to the loft. Luke was still half asleep when he decided to just follow Alex. He didn’t like to be left alone. He fell asleep with Reggie and Alex, and he woke up alone. He didn’t like being left alone. So yes, he was half asleep and pouting at Alex and Reggie. He saw Alex smile a little and look down at Reggie. Luke would normally just climb in bed, but Luke was cognizant enough to remember that Reggie was upset earlier, and Luke didn't want to do something to upset Reggie. 

So that meant Luke was going to pout at them. Admittedly it was not the best solution, but Luke didn’t know what else to do. Well, that was until he heard Reggie mumble something. 

“What was that?” Alex whispered. 

Luke could barely understand what Reggie said, as it was muffled by Alex’s chest. “Where’s Luke?” 

Alex looked up at Luke to see his 100-Watt smile. 

Luke climbed into the bed, on Reggie’s other side. It was at that point, with Luke’s nose on the nape of Reggie’s neck, that Luke realized that Reggie was only wearing a tank top, one that Luke was sure did not belong to Reggie. He was, however, too tired to care, and told himself he would deal with it in the morning. 

Alex watched Luke settling in and then promptly fall back asleep. Alex smiled. 

* * *

Reggie came back from his memories when he felt the person behind him shift. Someone’s nose was being buried into Reggie's neck, and a mumbled line from _Crooked Teeth._ Ah, sleep singing. He hadn’t heard that in a while. It made Reggie smile. Then he felt Alex chuckle and moved his head to look at Alex. Alex was smiling down at Reggie and Luke. Then Reggie noticed that he was clutching Alex’s hoodie. Reggie moved his, but the hand on his waist moved and came to grab onto his hand. Reggie froze. 

This was not a situation that Reggie was prepared for. He was used to his friends being touchy with him, but that was friends stuff. This, this just felt like more. “Is this okay?” Alex whispered softly. Like if he spoke any louder he would break the moment. 

Reggie couldn’t bring himself to talk, so he just nodded. Alex shifted his hand to interlock their fingers, taking his other hand to cup Reggie’s cheek. Reggie leaned into it and could feel his face heat up. Well, it was either Alex making him blush, or it was because Luke had taken to pressing his lips to Reggie’s neck. 

Luke, who was still mostly asleep, liked the warm mass he was wrapped around. He pressed his lips into any skin he could reach. It was a little sloppy and slow, but it was soft. It was also entirely Luke. Reggie shivered and smiled. He liked being here, with his boys.

It was probably a good thing Reggie didn’t wake up alone. While he felt safe, he also couldn’t get the guy from last night out of his head. He could still taste the guy, feel him on skin. Reggie took his and Alex’s interlocked hands and moved them to sit on his hip, Reggie winced from the bruise. Alex instantly tried to remove but Reggie looked him in the eyes and placed it there more firmly. He needed to feel something else.

Reggie thought he was over this, he had already had his meltdown over this, several times at that, so why couldn’t he just get over it. Reggie could feel his eyes start to water. He shouldn’t be this scared anymore. 

Alex saw tears in Reggie’s eyes, and started to whisper sweet nothings. “Hey, Reg, it’s okay. You’re with us, everything’s okay.” 

“Kiss me?”

Alex stopped whispering. He was sure he had misheard Reggie. There was no way that was what Reggie had said. Except then Reggie tried to backtrack. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that, ignore me,” Alex used his hand on Reggie’s cheek to shift Reggie’s head towards him. Reggie stopped talking. 

Alex kissed Reggie like he was precious, like he was worth more than life itself. It was chaste and soft and really good. Reggie couldn’t help but smile. 

“Should I leave?” Alex moved back and looked at Luke. Luke looked like the very thought of leavening the bed was worse than death. Reggie turned so he was on his back. 

“No.” Then he ran his hand up the arm that was still around his stomach. “Kiss me?”

“It’s okay really, you don’t have to-“ 

“I want to. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.” 

Alex envied Reggie’s ability to say the right thing. Reggie had gone through something horrible and he was comforting them. Alex didn’t know how Reggie did it. 

Luke nodded at Reggie and leaned forward. Oh, that was something. Alex didn’t expect to react this much to his two favorite people in the world kissing. It wasn’t even that advanced. It was a press of lips and it lit Alex on fire. 

Alex’s hand fell away from Reggie's face when he turned, and their hands got disconnected. Alex didn't miss the contact for long, as Reggie’s other hand moved towards Alex’s while he was kissing Luke. 

That’s how they stayed for who knows how long, Reggie kissing both of his boys and holding each of their hands. It was nice to be close to them, to feel safe. 

Luke accidentally broke the moment when he gave a startled, “Oh my God, Reggie what happened?” Both Reggie and Alex were confused. Luke gestured to the faint bruise on Reggie’s hip. The tank top had ridden up and the bruise was on display. It was at that moment Alex realized that he never told Luke what happened, or Julie for that matter. Reggie really didn’t want to think about it again, but he felt like he had to. 

Reggie couldn’t blink back the tears fast enough. “I didn’t want to kiss him, I swear, I tried to say no. He didn’t like being told no.”

Luke was very confused and concerned, who was “he”, what did ‘he’ do, was ‘he’ Caleb?

Alex looked at Luke, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Reggie. “Reggie handled it,” he pulled up their interlocked hands, which happened to be the hand Reggie used to punch the ass in the face, to his lips. 

Luke could feel himself getting angry. What did Reggie have to handle, what did Reggie do? Alex reached behind them to place a hand in Luke’s hair. Luke was so lost in his head he couldn’t tell how uneasy Reggie was getting. Alex noticed, and he knew Luke wasn’t upset with Reggie, but he also knew Reggie would think Luke was upset with him. Luke looked over at Alex, fire in his eyes, and Alex nodded towards Reggie. Reggie was indeed looking like a child who was about to be scolded.

The fire in Luke died when he looked at Reggie. “Reginald, look at me,” oh god Reggie had done it now. He didn’t mean to piss Luke off, and he really didn’t want to ruin this thing that was happening. Reggie had a taste and he was addicted now. Reggie felt a finger on his chin, gentle enough that he could have fought it if he wanted to, but Reggie really didn’t want to. He looked up at Luke. 

“I am not upset with you, not for whatever happened, and not because of something someone else did. It wasn’t your fault.”

Reggie really didn’t know how to react to that. He felt Alex kiss the top of his head, and Luke placed a hand on Reggie’s bruised arm. They both moved slowly and carefully, giving Reggie the chance to say no or push them away. Then Alex kissed the bruise on his arm, then Luke kissed the bruise on his hip. Then Alex kissed him. 

Reggie threaded one hand through Luke’s hair, and another around Alex’s neck. Reggie got lost in the moment, feeling like a person again. Luke kisses his way up Reggie’s chest to his neck, bunching up his shirt. Reggie, getting overwhelmed, stopped kissing Alex. Alex leaned over to Luke, tilted Luke’s head and kissed him. Reggie liked it more than he would like to admit and pulled on Luke’s hair just a tad. Luke let out a cross between a moan and a wimpier. Alex took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Luke’s mouth. This Alex was familiar with, kissing Luke. He’d done it a thousand times before, and it still thrills him. 

Alex had to stop kissing Luke when he felt the hem of his hoodie being tugged on. He looked over at Reggie, “Is this okay?” It took Alex a second to register what Reggie was asking. Alex nodded and he felt a hand under his hoodie. Oh, what was nice. Alex dropped his head on Reggie’s shoulder. That was really nice. Reggie wasn’t even doing anything that extreme, just running his hand up and down Alex’s bare back. 

Luke ran a finger down Reggie’s arm. “You’d say something if you didn’t like something right?” Luke was still a little confused about what happened, he’d try to pry the information out of Alex later, but it occurred to him that maybe Reggie was going farther than he wanted to make them happy. He’d done it before, pushed himself too far for the sake of Alex or Luke. 

Alex’s head snapped up. He hadn’t thought of that. Oh god what had he done. 

“Trust me, I want this, all of this.” Reggie smiled. “I’ll admit I’m a little cold, but you two make good space heaters.” Alex let out a laugh, it was like it burst out of him. He pulled up the blankets from where they had bunched up at their legs. Reggie always has been cold. Even living in LA, he always had his jacket or his flannel. 

Alex scooted down from leaning over Reggie to placing his head next to Reggie’s neck. He placed soft kisses there, and the occasional nip. He bit a little harder and Reggie straight up moaned. It was music to their ears. Reggie flushed, slapped his hand over his mouth, and shut his eyes. He’d done it now; they were going to laugh at him for sure. One of the first people he made out with, some girl from school when they were alive, told him that he sounded like a whiny bitch when he made noise. From then on, he tried not to make a sound, but it felt too good not to. 

Reggie was too caught up in his head to see Luke’s head snap up from where he was resting it on Reggie’s chest, or see Alex grab on to Luke’s hand like a lifeline. If Alex didn’t hold on to something, this would have ended very embarrassing for him. Luke looked at Reggie’s face, then leaned to whisper in Reggie’s ear. “Oh my god, that was hot.” 

Reggie’s eyes shot open. What? Reggie couldn’t process what was happening. Luke pried Reggie’s hand away from his face and kissed Reggie’s hand. That was when Luke noticed the split knuckles and the bruises. Damn. Luke kissed Reggie’s knuckles and then flipped his hand to kiss his palm. Luke kissed all the way up Reggie’s elbow. Then he released Reggie’s arm to kiss the hand that had fallen from Luke’s hair to his bicep. In that time, Alex had gone back to kissing up and down Reggie’s neck to his ear. He was trying to make Reggie make that noise again. Alex thought he came close a few times, but Reggie was keeping his mouth firmly shut. 

Luke, meanwhile, had finished showing his other arm the same treatment, and was now kissing up and down Reggie’s chest. He was mapping out Reggie’s chest, cataloging every spot Reggie had a reaction to. Luke only stopped when he felt his hair getting pulled. _“Luke,”_ it felt so right to hear his name from Reggie’s lips. Luke pulled off Reggie’s chest and looked at him. Reggie was still flushed, his lips were swollen, and he pulled on Luke’s hair again. Luke didn’t know what Reggie wanted but he had a good idea. Luke leaned in slowly and kissed all around Reggie’s face. Reggie pulled on Luke's hair again and let out this little whine. Luke smirked and kissed Reggie’s lips, hard. 

Reggie was starting to fall apart at the seams. Everything was so good and hot, and everything Reggie had imagined and more. He needed to do something, or this was going to end embarrassingly soon. Reggie was trying to make a plan when suddenly Luke was in his lap. Oh _my god,_ Luke was in his lap. The noise Reggie let out of his mouth was muffled by Luke’s mouth, but Alex could feel it. Oh, that made Alex feel hot. 

Alex back off for a second, looking at Reggie falling apart by Luke’s hand, well mouth. He then felt Reggie grab his hand. He interlocked their fingers again and squeezed. Then he felt their hands being pulled to Luke’s waist. Alex planted his hands on Luke’s waist, and Luke startled. In that one second Luke was distracted a couple things happened. Reggie got the leverage he needed to sit up, and Luke lost his balance and fell into Alex. 

No one moved. Reggie and Luke looked mortified, and Alex just started laughing. Luke joined in and Reggie his face in his hands. Well now Reggie had ruined the mood. After a minute Alex pried one of Reggie’s hands away, “You still with us?” Alex was smiling.

Was he laughing at Reggie? Logically Reggie knew that Alex wouldn't do that to Reggie, but logic normally went out the window when these boys were involved. 

Reggie was still sitting up, so was Alex and Luke was still sprawled on Alex’s lap, not that Alex minded. Alex wrapped an arm around Luke.

Luke wasn't entirely sure what happened, first he was kissing Reggie like his life depended on it, the next he was being thrown off. “Did I do something?” 

Reggie’s head shot up, “What no, I just. I-” Reggie took a deep breath. “I’m not used to getting so much, um, attention. Or well, I'm used to getting attention, but it’s not normally good attention, or like, attention that I like. That came out wrong, I liked what we were doing, like I really liked what we were doing but like, I was feeling really good, and I wanted to make you feel good, but I don't know what I'm doing. I thought I knew what I was doing, and I had a plan on what I was doing, and it was going to be all cool and suave. And then the next thing I know I'm bucking you off like a fucking bull. God that doesn't sound right. I didn't mean to do that, and I am so sorry. Really, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know this is really bad and-,” Reggie was finding it harder to breathe.

Luke and Alex looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Doing this wasn't new, but doing this with Reggie was and having three people was a totally different ball game. 

“Reggie,” Alex tried to interrupt.

“Okay I know I messed up; can I try again-”

“Reggie,” Luke tried this time, a little louder. 

“Please, believe me. I never meant to hurt you-”

“Reggie!” Luke and Alex tried at the same time. Alex put his hand on Reggie’s knee. Reggie stopped talking. 

“We know it was an accident. We aren't upset with you.” Luke did have a way with words. 

Despite what Luke said Reggie was still upset. They all knew that. Reggie felt vulnerable, sitting there, looking thoroughly ravished. He knew what he looked like. Shirt skewed, covered in bites and hickeys. There was something about it, that made Reggie feel off. Like he did something wrong. His skin felt tight, like he didn't fit in it correctly. He also felt really lonely. He knew Luke and Alex were right there, but at the same time they weren't. Reggie couldn't make any sense of it.

Reggie started to pick at his fingers. He didn't even realize he was doing it until Luke touched his hands. “What do you need?” 

Reggie let out a humorless, watery laugh, “Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Reggie couldn't look them in the eyes. 

“What do you need?” Luke asked again. 

“I don't know. Everything feels foggy right now, like I can’t think straight.”

“You had a long night, it’s okay not to be okay.” 

Reggie smiled a reluctant smile, “That’s my line.” 

“So?” Alex moved his hand from Reggie’s knee, and moved it to pet Reggie’s hair. Reggie leaned into it hard. Luke and Alex shared a look, oh. That made sense. They had gone from about 100 to 0 in 2 seconds, and Reggie needed affection. They could do that. 

Alex’s other hand that was still around Luke tightened a little. Luke got the message. Luke moved off of Alex’s lap and pulled Reggie into a hug. Reggie didn't react for a moment, then held onto Luke tightly. Alex was still petting Reggie’s head, and now that Luke had Reggie in his arms, Luke leaned back into Alex. Alex shifted a little, trying not to jostle them too much, then settled. It was nice. Luke was running his hands up and down Reggie’s spine, over his shirt, and Alex was running his hands through Reggie’s hair. 

Luke leaned up and kissed Alex, just a soft, sweet kiss, that didn't last more than a few seconds. Then Luke leaned his head back on Alex’s shoulder. They sat in silence until they heard Reggie start talking. 

“I love you, both of you so much.” Luke and Alex didn't say anything for a second, “You don't have to say it back if you don't, I just needed to say it.” Reggie looked at them. They were smiling. 

“We love you too.” 

“Always,” Luke added. 

“Oh. Okay then.” Luke rolled his eyes and kissed Reggie’s temple. Alex looked at his boys. Maybe dying was worth it if he meant he got to have this forever. 


End file.
